The Story of their Love
by romanticsoul84
Summary: This is a version of the complex lives of Lily and James. Don't you love them? LJ My first fanfic. Please read and review


_The Story of their Love_

Chapter One: Of Talking to a Mirror

That just did it, thought Lily Evans as she walked to her room in the Heads Dormitory of Hogwarts School. How could he have said that? Why is he so insensitive? And the worst thing is I would feel so… so… _stupid_ standing up to him. Why did he have to go and ruin our recently acquired friendship? Now I'll never know what to do… Oh no…

Lily Evans was a brilliant witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In fact, she was so fantastic that she was placed as the Head Girl of the school in her seventh year, and was given privileges such as her own room in the Heads Dorm which she shared with the Head Boy.

The Head Boy, although smart and intelligent enough, didn't work as diligently as Lily and was quite far from responsible. His name was James Potter, and he was known as the leader of a group of four boys who liked to call themselves the Marauders; James (obviously), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were known for pranks, especially on the Slytherins, the rival House of Gryffindor.

Sirius Black and James were probably the most handsome boys Hogwarts had seen in a long time. Sirius was every girl's dream with black hair that fell in exactly the right place over his black-grey eyes. James had black hair as well, but unlike Sirius's graceful tresses, his hair stuck up just about everywhere, and it was never flat. James also sported warm hazel eyes and wire-rimmed glasses which girls screamed over. They were like brothers, and especially close.

Each boy, James and Sirius, had their own fan club of girls, and the male students envied them. Apparently, all this attention got to the two boys' heads, and they became, if possible, even more cocky and big-headed as soon as they stepped into Hogwarts Castle.

Remus Lupin was studious, quiet, and a bit on the shy side. However he was quite good-looking with clear blue eyes and soft, honey colored hair. Although not boastful like James and Sirius, he was actually the mastermind behind many of the Marauders' pranks. Remus was the first Marauder Lily had gotten along with, as he was responsible and mature.

Peter Pettigrew was a completely different story. He was overeager, and quite frankly, undesirable. He had watery eyes, thin, blond hair. Peter never seemed to fit in, had a fat, squat body, was completely dimwitted, and was not attractive whatsoever. It was a mystery as to how Peter befriended such three remarkable people as friends. Many think that Sirius, Remus, and James had just shown an unnatural amount of pity.

Lily Evans had been harassed by all the Marauders except for Remus since first year. Only towards the end of sixth year did Lily actually agree to befriend them. She had honestly hated them for being so smug and conceited. But above that all, she had hated James Potter asking her out all the time.

Each time James had asked her, she had said no, but he relentlessly continued to ask nearly every single day since first year until she had finally given him a chance. Not for a date of course. Not Lily Evans. She was sick of how the girls drooled over James, and so given him an offer; to be friends. And it unbelievably was working out pretty well. That is, until James had made that stupid comment.

"I hate, I absolutely hate, that bloody Potter! We were actually friends… can anyone believe it? Us, as friends? Head Boy, Head Girl; we were bound to spend time together, and we couldn't afford to bicker! We share a common room, even the same bathroom for heaven sakes! So we had to do something… and it worked out great. I even saw the good side of Potter. Yes, James has a good side, but I can't believe he still gets to me. He makes me so mad!" Lily was just about screaming to the mirror in her room as she was getting undressed.

"Well, come on dear, calm down. No need to fret."

"NO NEED TO FRET! What are you talking about? You're just a stupid mirror!"

"Well, if you honestly don't want to talk about it… I was only trying to help. And mind your manners, won't you? I'm not stupid, as you say. I have been here at Hogwarts for a thousand years, and you honestly think I'm stupid?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to offend you; I was just so upset."

"It's perfectly fine, dear, I've endured worse. Now do you want to tell me how you got so upset?"

"I must be going crazy; I'm talking to a mirror about my life problems… okay… here goes nothing"

"Well, go on, my dear"

"We were in the Gryffindor Common Room- me, Sirius, Remus, and James. I started musing to myself about New Year's Resolutions, as it's almost Christmas Break, and it was close to New Year's. I had no idea that I was saying all my thoughts out loud."

FLASHBACK

"New Year's Resolutions; muggles have them every year." I said.

Sirius and James just stared at me blankly, so I started to explain.

"Okay, judging from your blank expression, you want me to explain. It's like a goal muggles set at the beginning of the year. Then they hope that they can stick to this goal, and hopefully complete it by the end of that year. I mean, it's like a new start; a new year; a new change to themselves." I said.

"So like, say, you should totally lose a couple of pounds 'because you're fat?" asked James.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh, well, I don't see anything wrong with what they said, they were just trying to get this whole muggle thing." said the mirror.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? He obviously was sending a hint to me!" protested Lily. "Besides, I'm not done yet. After James' comment, he and Sirius just laughed. I couldn't meet James' eye, and I blushed, and I felt so… terrible. I had to leave that room, so I came up here. It just affects me a lot- people commenting on my weight, or my appearance, especially if it comes from a guy. I could almost swear I saw Remus look up from his book and stare questioningly at me when James' made that comment though."

"I really don't think it's a big deal. I mean, do you … and this James character have to fight over something this trivial situation? Honestly… why do you care so much?"

"Didn't I just tell you? Guy's comments especially about my body really bring me down. I've always had weight problems… Look at me, I mean, I'm a round, short kind of person. I'm barely five feet, and I have huge stump-like legs. And my skin always feels so bumpy, and my hair is so thick, and so red. Honestly, it just drives me crazy okay?"

"You know what I think? I think you should just forget it."

"Ahhh. I have to admit it. You're right. It was just a stupid insult. Sorry that I've wasted your time, I mean, I was just touchy…"

"Nah, you weren't touchy at all. I think that you only care about one guy's comments. One guy and his name is James Harold Potter."

"WHO ARE YOU KIDDING? WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT I LIKE POTTER? HE'S TOO COCKY. LIKE I COULD EVER LIKE HIM!"

"Well, dear, it's quite obvious"

"NO IT IS NOT." Lily said, trying to pull herself together. "I appreciate you talking to me and all, but I'm just going to go and take a shower now."

"Someone is in serious denial…"

With that, Lily Evans headed to the bathroom in the Head Dormitory, wrapped up only in a towel. As soon as she opened the door she let out an ear-shattering scream.


End file.
